


Junjou Romantica: Short Prompt Collection

by DoodleSage



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Company party, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oreos, Phone Calls & Telephones, Swimming Pools, piggy back rides, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleSage/pseuds/DoodleSage
Summary: A short, one shot prompt for every couple: Romantica, Egoist, Terrorist, Mistake, and Sentiment. Topics vary between each prompt, so I hope you find something to enjoy!If you're interested, I have a complete Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Short Prompt Collection as well!
Relationships: Asahina Kaoru/Isaka Ryuuichirou, Ijuuin Kyou/Yanase Yuu, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Romantica: Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Usagi/Misaki - Person A waking up on Christmas morning and being confused to find only one small box under the tree. Person B acts like everything is normal and convinces Person A to open it and when they open it they just see something special.

Ever since meeting the great Usami Akihiko, Misaki Takahashi has dreaded Christmas. Not because he didn’t get to spend time with his family or that the items he got weren’t great— Usami just always went overboard and spent too much money.  _ Would it kill him to give me something normal and cheap, like socks? _

This year, however, was a little different. When Misaki woke up, there was no stocking with a check that had too many zeros. As the light peaked through the curtains, he noticed no older man in his bed nor standing at the doorway.

Stretching, Misaki marched downstairs to greet the novelist and to offer him coffee. He threw up an eyebrow upon his partner working diligently at his laptop, coffee already made. Whipping his head around, there was a single small present under the tree apart from the two presents that Misaki had purchased for Usami the past week.

“...What’s the catch?”

“Huh?”

“You usually have a map of the world on the table with six brochures of places to go on vacation. Something must be wrong,” Misaki scolded Usami’s ignorance.

Usami tilted his head, a slight confusion forming on his face. “I can always book something—”

“No, no, no, Usagi, I’m not mad!” Misaki corrected himself, feeling a bit sheepish. “I’m just surprised is all.” He walked to the kitchen to pour himself some tea and blushed as Usami joined at his side. 

“Would you like to open your present?”

“Ah, shouldn’t I wait for my brother’s family?” 

“Hm,” Usami pondered, putting his head in his hand. “I think this might be better to see before they get here.” 

Misaki blushed and almost spit out his tea. “Pervert, what is it?”

Usami just held up his hands in defense but he held a slight smile. 

Glaring, Misaki walked to the Christmas tree, the very real one Usami insisted on, and picked up the small box. He could try to make a million guesses, but he couldn’t be sure at all what was in it. A bow tie? A micro sewing kit for on the road? Untying the bow on top, he felt Usami wrap around Misaki’s waist. Though he was startled, the novelist kept a decent space between the two.

The younger man’s face softened as a silent excitement rose in him.  _ Usagi must have picked something really special for me this year. I’m happy. _ Lifting the top box off, he gasped at the sight of a simple band meant for his fingers. Tears began to erode his vision as Usami pulled him into a tighter embrace.

“Merry Christmas, Misaki,” Usami said softly, pressing a kiss to his lover’s temple. “I wanted to give you something that proved that I would be with you forever. No matter what.”

Misaki turned towards the novelist, a heavy anxiety brewing his scarlett face. “I-I know you do! We don’t need a ring— you tell me all the time you love me!”

Usami frowned slightly. “You don’t like it?”

Misaki huffed and pushed the ring into Usami’s hand. “Of course I do, idiot! But you have to do it right!” He crossed his arms across his chest, biting his bottom lip.

Eyes wide in shock, Usami stared at Misaki like his entire world had been flipped upside down. He let out a nervous laugh that became more natural and real in the span of a second. Getting down on one knee, he grabbed Misaki’s hand, kissing it gently. “Misaki, will you be my everything until death do us part?”

Misaki couldn’t help the childish smile painting his lips nor the tears building below his eyes. He knew that he often had trouble conveying his true feelings, but this was the one time where it was essential to put on his confidence. Mustering up the courage, he replied, “You know I do.”

Usami slipped the ring onto Misaki’s finger then brought himself up to lay a short, passionate kiss on his partner. “I love you, Misaki.”

“I-” Misaki paused, trying to push forward despite how his whole body was brimming with the tears and an excitement that shook him to the core. “I love you, too, Usami.” He caught a glimpse at Usami’s hand that was already displaying his own ring. “...You were wearing that before you proposed, weren’t you?”

“I knew you’d say yes,” Usami stated matter-of-factly.

Misaki grabbed Usami’s collar and shook him gently. “Don’t get so cocky!” Seeing an irritated look grow on his partner’s face, Misaki began to apologize profusely and tried to back away. 

Usami grabbed the back of Misaki’s shirt and yanked him up the stairs towards his bedroom. This sight was common, but today, Misaki had sealed his fate. Despite the protests, they both knew that today, tomorrow, and the rest of their lives, they would be certainly and hopelessly in love until the end of time.


	2. Egoist: Late Night Shifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hiro/Nowaki - Person A having to stay up late to finish something and having Person B on the phone sleepily cheering them on.

Ever the busy man, Nowaki Kusama had plenty of late nights at the children's hospital. Some days were harder than others, but on this May night, Nowaki could see the possibility of returning to Hiroki’s side before the sun rose the next morning. With the patients finally taken care of, all there was left to do was the pile of paperwork cluttering his small office. 

Sighing, Nowaki looked at the clock. Since it was only 10 p.m. on a Friday, he ventured to call his partner in hopes that he could share a small, precious moment with him. Dialing his lover, he waited for three rings before a familiar voice answered. “Hiro-san!”

“Nowaki? Why are you calling so late? Will you be staying the night there?” Hiroki asked, tiredness oozing from his voice.

“Ah, no, I should be back in a few hours. Did I wake you?”

A loud yawn preceded Hiroki’s denial. “No, I was laying in bed with a book. What do you have left to do?”

Nowaki tucked his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he grabbed a pen and began to fill out a multitude of lines and boxes on his patients' files. “Just some paperwork, but we have a handful of children come in tonight.” He laughed lightly, though one can read the strain on his voice. “It’s kind of exhausting.”

“It’s a part of the job,” Hiroki added matter-of-factly. Another yawn. “Do you want me to stay on the call to keep you from falling asleep at your desk?”

Nowaki blushed a bit at the suggestion. It’s not that his lover wasn’t caring or never supported him, but offering his time just to boost someone's morale wasn’t common. “I don’t want to keep you up, Hiro-san.”

“Jeez, Nowaki, I’m not even tired!” Hiroki was always quite stubborn. “There are no classes tomorrow, so I’m not worried about staying up a bit if it means you come home faster.” A huff could be heard on the other end of the call.

A smile painted Nowaki’s lips at such an innocent and small confession like that. “Okay, but I’ll hang up if I hear you snoring.”

“What the hell!? I don’t snore!”

The doctor studiously eliminated the pile one by one as his love went in and out of talking about the book he was reading and mumbling incoherently about his students as he was on the verge of sleep. 

Whenever Nowaki yawned, Hiroki would chime in. “Don’t you dare fall asleep now! It’s 1 a.m. Hurry up and get your ass back here!” There was some aggression but he was definitely too tired to sound threatening. 

“Of course, Hiro-san,” replied Nowaki, the warmth in his heart growing as the teacher began to snore lightly and he checked the last box on the patient form.

When Nowaki arrived at home an hour later, Hiroki was still asleep with his phone tucked under his ear. Removing the phone his grasp carefully, he set it on the nightstand by the bed. Getting undressed, he slipped himself into the covers next to his partner, giving a small peck to the back of his head. “Thank you for everything, Hiro-san," he whispered preciously.

Startled by Hiroki’s sudden movements, he remained calm as the brunette only turned in his sleep, gently tossing one of his arms over the younger man. Nowaki closed his eyes and began to fall asleep in his favorite position. In the arms of his one and only Hiroki.


	3. Terrorist: Treacherous Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Shinobu/Miyagi - Person A has hardly swam in their lifetime and doesn’t see the appeal. Person B makes it a goal to get them back in the pool.

It’s been at least fifteen years since Miyagi Yoh set foot in a swimming pool, and even then it was during the few brief breaks he allowed himself from studying in his college years. The cold, chlorine-filtered water wasn’t exactly exciting compared to the warmth of an onsen or bath. But his boyfriend, his junior of seventeen years, was absolutely floored to get him back in the pool.

Miyagi tucked his legs closer to his body as he sat at the edge of the concrete, watching Shinobu dunk beneath the water in one spot and pop up in another. 

“Old man, don’t you know how to swim? Get in here!” Shinobu was very persistent, but at least this time he seemed more interested in getting his partner to try new things than himself.

“I mostly just stood in the water near the stairs,” Miyagi replied, picking his words diligently as to not admit that he ‘swam’ maybe four times ever. He folded his legs out, dipping his feet in the water. The cold shot tingles up his spine, but it helped with the hot air caressing his back.

The young man glared as he swam towards the edge, grabbing Miyagi’s ankle and yanking him down into the water. With a yelp, he chuckled lightly as the other yelled about how cold the water was, struggling to paddle to the wall of the pool for safety.

“Shinobu! I could have drowned!” Miyagi confronted Shinobu, but all the younger man could do was laugh more, making him warm with embarrassment. He really couldn’t tell if he was more angry or in love, but he could tell that the sensation of the water riding into his trunks made him severely uncomfortable.

The college student swam towards the opposite side of the pool. “Come here, Miyagi,” Shinobu demanded stubbornly, then sighing. “Please? Just this one time.”

He knew it wouldn’t just this one time, but Miyagi did try to float away from the side, leaning his chest into the water and pushing his way across. It wasn’t graceful, but there was no real risk. Once he was in the middle of the pool, he saw Shinobu dive in and move towards him like a torpedo. His heart rose in his chest as if a shark was coming to attack.

Shinobu splashed out of the water, grabbing onto Miyagi and pushing him down beneath the surface. Though Miyagi was the first to recover, inhaling sharply, Shinobu kept his body attached to the older man. “You know,” he started shyly, glancing off to the side, “It’s a lot easier to hold someone when you’re in the water.”

“...You want to pick me up?”

“Not you, idiot!” Shinobu yelled, smacking his shoulder before wrapping his arms around his neck. “Take a hint.” His face was a whole other shade of red.  
Taking a moment to hesitate, Miyagi wrapped one arm around Shinobu’s back and the other arm was tucked below Shinobu’s buttocks, pressing them close together. He was right; holding his lover here felt the same as holding a bag of clothes or a short stack of books. He gave a small peck on the lips, laughing as Shinobu pulled back slightly in surprise. “Always so cute.”

“W-weirdo,” Shinobu muttered before leaning back into his love’s embrace.


	4. Mistake: The Wrong Way to Eat an Oreo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Isaka/Asahina - “Avoiding me isn’t going to solve this.” “I’m not avoiding you, I just can’t talk to someone who eats oreos like that.”

Asahina Kaoru was willing to put up with a lot to be with his love, Isaka Ryuuichiro. Drying him after a bath, cooking every single meal, rolling his socks together into a ball when putting away laundry despite how easier it’d be to have them only be folded over on the ankle part. Loving such a demanding man as the president of Marukawa Publishing could be difficult, but it was well worth it. That being said, this was not one of those things that he could deal with.

Isaka wasn’t very into sweets, but he could somehow crack down a case of Oreos in hours if no one was there to stop him. He never liked eating them in the traditional sense, instead always breaking it apart to lick the cream center before devouring the two, thin cookies separately. And this drove Asahina up the wall.

The taller man couldn’t look at him when he indulged in the American treat. He couldn’t understand how one would take the time to separate what a factory had put together; the taste of the cookie relied on everything being together, having the only exception being that it can also be dipped in milk for a softer feeling. Looking up from his newspaper in small, discrete bursts, he shivered as Isaka took another cookie into his hand and repeated his munching in such a crude, disturbing manner. 

“Asahina, would you like an Oreo? It’s Sakura flavored~” Isaka asked, trying to be thoughtful. If he didn’t, these would be gone in a matter of minutes. Asahina partaking in the dessert would mean that he’d put the cookies somewhere high enough for Isaka to not reach for a few days. Which he hated, but it was a small price to pay for his suits to still fit three days later. He pouted at his lover’s silence, although he already knew that he had a problem with how he ate. “Avoiding me isn’t going to solve this.”

“I’m not avoiding you,” Asahina started as he flipped through the newspaper. “I just can’t talk to someone who eats Oreos like that.” His manner remained calm despite his growing disgust upon Isaka licking another cream off.

Isaka turned to Asahina with a shocked expression, anger clouding his eyes and his mouth agape. “Kaoru, there’s no right way to eat an Oreo,” he corrected his lover with a scolding tone. He twisted a cookie in half and handed it towards his lover. “Eat it like I do. You’ll understand.”

“No.”

“Come on!” Isaka begged. He had mixed feelings about the way Asahina would completely reject a simple task but would be more than willing to accept the more complicated requests. It never did make sense to him.

In a completely scarce moment, Asahina displayed a small smile as he said, “You’re truly crazy, Ryuuichiro.” Though it faded quickly as he left the room, Isaka blushed in response and continued to munch on the chocolate goodness. If crazy makes him lovable in Asahina’s eyes, then he supposed it wasn’t such a bad thing.


	5. Sentiment: Piggy Back Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ijuuin/Yanase - “I don’t wanna walk any further.” “Babe, I’m smaller than you I can’t carry you.” “…Will you try?”

There were few days where Yanase Yuu joined Ijuuin Kyo outside of the confines of the mangaka’s home. With the latest movie installment of  _ The Kan _ , a celebration was to be had amongst everyone who had a hand in the creation of the manga that started it all. Even if Yanase had to cancel on his friend, Chiaki, he knew that he was in good hands for one night.

The dinner party had been fancy with every attendee in a suit or dress. Kirishima Zen, the editor-in-chief, entertained the guests with a man from sales who looked completely irritated to be there. A famous novelist, Usami Akihiko, stood next to a short boy who took a lot of Ijuuin’s attention in the first few moments of the party. They left after the first hour, causing Marukawa’s president to grow irate. Once they left, Ijuuin stole many glances at his assistant, Yanase, while trying to entertain the cast and fans. 

There were too many toasts for Yanase to care that he drank one glass too many of champagne, but he noticed that the mangaka had noticeably more than him as he was beginning to let loose more. If this event didn’t end soon, he’d likely fall apart at the seams.

Yanase wasn’t used to attention at all, so the side glances and heart-felt smiles he got from Ijuuin any time he spoke fondly of the crew’s hard work made him warm inside. They began dating recently, but he felt spoiled with attention and love. While he knew a part of his heart pained from Chiaki, and the other’s from an unknown character, these acts were sewing the wound back together in a way he never imagined possible. Snapping out of his thoughts, he joined everyone in one last round of applause and exited the building where Ijuuin waited for him.

Street lights began to flicker on as the two marched in the direction of Ijuuin’s apartment, Yanase’s arm tucked around the author’s back as he leaned on him for support. Alcohol really was a recommendation they should have declined that night.

“I don’t wanna walk any further,” Ijuuin said suddenly, a mixture of tiredness, drunkenness, and annoyance laid dormant in his tone. He was already starting to drag his feet, but there were only a few blocks left to pass before they reached the extravagant apartment.

“Kyo, I’m smaller than you,” Yanase replied, smirking. “I can’t carry you.” He thought his partners request was dumb, but it was youthful and much appreciated after all the hard work and socializing they had put up with that night. A silence hung between them for a bit.

“...Will you try?” the mangaka asked with honest wonderment.

Yanase frowned deeply. “Can’t you make it two more blocks?” Seeing his lover shake his head from his peripheral version, he sighed. “Just this once.”

Ijuuin straightened up a bit as a clumsy smile plastered his lip. He wrapped his arms around Yanase’s neck and hoisted himself up as the shorter man held tightly to his legs. 

Shocked at how light he was, Yanase walked on with very little difficulty. “You should eat more,” he suggested, pinning the lightness to the man’s reluctance to eat under the constant pressure he endured. Feeling the vibrations of a chuckle through his back, he raised an eyebrow.

“Is that your way of asking to stay over?” 

“Don’t be perverted.”

The two men continued on as more and more stars began to litter the sky.


End file.
